


Daddy

by foureyedwriter



Series: Family [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Kind of xD, M/M, Omegaverse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedwriter/pseuds/foureyedwriter
Summary: Iwaizumi is not just outside of the bedroom called ‚Daddy‘...





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there :) 
> 
> This is heavily inspired by my nswf Discord- ladies ;) thank you! 
> 
> This part of the series takes place after part 1, but can be read as a stand- alone ^^ 
> 
> Let’s meet Iwaizumi, Oikawa and their twins again :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Iwaizumi enters their apartment and is greeted with a delicious smell and the voices of his pups and his omega from the kitchen. He smiles as he takes off his shoes, a part of the days tension leaving his body. Among the smell of dinner there lingers the scent of Oikawa and that alone is already enough to make Iwaizumi relax. 

The alpha moves farther into their home and leans against the doorframe towards the kitchen, crossing his arms in front of his chest tonwatch his family. Akio and Taiyo are both talking to Oikawa- at the same time- and try to get their mother’s undivided attention. And Oikawa tries his best to listen to both of them as they talk about their adventures at the daycare. It's a heartwarming sight to see his pup’s eyes sparkle and his omega smile softly at them. Iwaizumi loves his family so much that he is scared sometimes. Then Oikawa's gaze snaps up and meets Iwaizumi's eyes, his smile brightening even more. 

„Iwa- chan! You're home.“ 

And that simple statement makes Iwaizumi's heart flatter. „Hi“, he greets and not a heartbeat later the twins are on their feet and running towards him. 

„Daddy! Daddy!“ Akio and Taiyo cry out and giggle as Iwaizumi catches them into a warm embrace, nuzzling both of their cheeks. He loves coming home to them. 

„How are you doing? I missed you“, Iwaizumi says softly. 

„We missed daddy, too“, Akio exclaims. 

„Today was good! It was sooo exciting“, Taiyo starts to recall their day. 

Oikawa chuckles, looking warmly at his three favorite people in the whole, wide world. „Akio, Taiyo. Let daddy come in first, alright?“ 

Iwaizumi gets up, carrying both of his pups and approaching Oikawa, kissing him softly on the lips. „And how are you today?“ His eyes trail down Oikawa's form, lingering on his belly. It's still flat but Iwaizumi knows that their youngest pup is growing in there. 

„I'm good“, Oikawa replies, smiling at his alpha. „Dinner is almost ready. I just need to prepare the salad. Take a seat. Your day sure was exhausting, huh?“ Oikawa strokes Iwaizumi's strong arm, feeling the muscles through the fabric of his mate’s shirt. 

„Nah, it's alright. It always is when I'm with you all“, Iwaizumi replies honestly. „What about you sit down for a while and I'll take care of the salad?“ 

Oikawa blushes. „Iwa- chan, are you my mom? I can do that, you know?“ 

Iwaizumi sets the twins down on two chairs, Akio and Taiyo both eager to continue their story. He nuzzles his boys once again before he approaches his omega, bringing his lips close to his ear. „Not your mom, but your daddy.“ 

Oikawa shivers at the softly spoken words. „Ha- Hajime...“, he mumbles, cheeks now bright red. 

The alpha chuckles and pulls Oikawa into his arms, nibbling at his omega's neck. „I know you like that.“ 

Oikawa purrs and nods, in a loss for words right now. Iwaizumi lets go of him and starts to prepare the salad as if he hadn't just spoken to Oikawa like that. The twins start to talk about their day again and dinner is spend in a lively atmosphere. But Oikawa is a little restless the whole time. Iwaizumi notices this and tries to hide the smirk that starts to show on his face. He already has plans for his omega tonight and he is quite sure Oikawa knows that. 

Their evening routine still isn't rushed. Even though Iwaizumi feels the participation radiating from his omega almost all the time. They enjoy dinner, use some time playing with their pups before laying them down to sleep, bedtime story included. But finally Akio and Taiyo are fast asleep and Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa close as soon as they leave their children's bedroom. 

„Are you tired?“ the alpha asks and just that simple question makes Oikawa's knees weak. He almost whimpers. „Should I bring you to bed, too?“ Iwaizumi nibbles at Oikawa's lower lip, holding him close. 

Oikawa hums. „Yes, please. But I don't want to sleep just yet...“ 

Iwaizumi chuckles. „Oh, really?“ He raises a brow questioningly as if he weren't aware of what the omega means. „Then what do you have in mind?“ 

Oikawa swallows dry, pressing his body against Iwaizumi's. He is already getting hard just from the sound of Iwaizumi's voice, his scent and their proximity right now. „I'll show you.“ 

Iwaizumi growls lowly in his throat before he lifts his mate up. Oikawa's long arms find their way around the alpha's neck as he carries him towards their bedroom. 

Iwaizumi lays Oikawa gently down on their bed- his omega is pregnant after all. Under different circumstances he might have thrown him into their pillows. Oikawa looks up at him from under long eyelashes. Iwaizumi looks back even though his whole body craves to touch his mate, to feel him, to be as close as possible. „What do you want?“ 

Oikawa swallows under his alpha’s strong gaze. „I want my daddy.“ 

This simple statement makes Iwaizumi’s groin twitch. But instead of acting on that he continues just to look at the omega. „Then, will you be a good boy?“ 

„Yes!“ Oikawa all but yells. 

„Yes?“ Iwaizumi repeats. 

„Yes, daddy“, Oikawa corrects and Iwaizumi can’t help but smile. Now he approaches his omega, climbing onto the bed. His hand finds Oikawa’s neck and he leans down to kiss the sensitive skin there, nibble at his scent glands. 

„Daddy will undress you now“, Iwaizumi says, voice thick with want. They enjoy these kind of games from time to time and today they are obviously both in the mood. Iwaizumi’s hands move to the hem of Oikawa’s shirt to pull it over the others head. The alpha takes some time to just look at his omega, take in his features. Iwaizumi leans down to kiss Oikawa’s stomach, still flat but he knows that will change rather sooner than later. He can hardly wait to visibly see their pup frowning inside his beautiful mate. 

His hands now slide down Oikawa’s sides, the omega making blissful sounds at the touch, before Iwaizumi opens his pants to take them off as well. The clothes fall to the floor as Iwaizumi kisses up Oikawa’s chest to end at his lips. Oikawa wraps his arms around him, deepening the kiss. 

They take their time to just kiss, let their tongues dance, taste each other, before they pull away. „Do you want to undress your daddy now?“ Iwaizumi asks. He feels his patience already running thin, wants to be inside of his mate as soon as possible, but at the same time he wants to take it slow, let the tension build up even more. 

Oikawa’s hands find their way to Iwaizumi’s shirt, shaking in anticipation and need as he all but tears the fabric from his alpha’s body, just to fiddle with the trousers a second later. 

„Are we a little rushed?“ Iwaizumi teases but his own arousal is obvious in his words. His pants are thrown to the floor and he groans lowly as Oikawa wraps his hand around his cock. 

„I need you in me“, Oikawa pants. 

That is all the alpha needs right now. Oikawa is already wet and ready for him, the smell of his slick heavy in the air. Nontheless Iwaizumi takes his time to prepare his omega, nuzzling him as he first just inserts one finger after another. 

„Iwa- chan...“, Oikawa pleads. 

„What do you want, Tooru?“ Iwaizumi asks, looking down on his mate while his fingers move in and out. He longs for this heat around his cock, not around his fingers. He is already so hard that it is almost painful. Iwaizumi rubs his erection against Oikawa’s. 

Oikawa whines as Iwaizumi pulls out his fingers, feeling empty even though he craves for something bigger inside of him. „I want daddy to fuck me!“ 

And now Iwaizumi obeys. He grabs Oikawa’s legs, spreading them wide, before he positions himself between them. The tip of his cock touches Oikawa’s opening and then he moves forward, pushing in in one fluid motion. They both moan at the sensation as Iwaizumi stills, giving his omega a moment to adjust himself. 

„You good?“ he asks, nuzzling Oikawa. The omega smiles at him and nods. Only then Iwaizumi starts to move, slow at first but speeding up with every thrust. The sight in front of him is breathtaking. Oikawa winches in the sheets, cheeks reddened and breath panting. But the best are his eyes looking straight at Iwaizumi, pupils blown wide. Iwaizumi thrusts harder and Oikawa’s head lolls back into the pillows. The alpha groans lowly, one of his hands reach for Oikawa’s cock. It’s already slick with precum as Iwaizumi strokes it, coaxing an especially loud moan out of his omega. 

„I’m close, Tooru“, Iwaizumi pants, not slowing down in his movements. 

„Me, too“, Oikawa wheezes. 

It takes only a few more deep thrusts of Iwaizumi before he feels Oikawa’s body clench around his clock as he cums all over the alpha’s hand and his own stomach, Iwaizumi’s name on his lips. The next moment Iwaizumi is hit by his own orgasm, burying his head in his mate’s neck to muffle his sounds. 

They are both panting as Iwaizumi pulls out of Oikawa and lays down next to him. Oikawa nuzzles Iwaizumi’s neck, sighing happily, as Iwaizumi wraps his arms around him. 

„That was good, daddy“, Oikawa grins. 

Iwaizumi chuckles and kisses Oikawa’s forehead. „Uh- huh“, he hums. He pulls the blanket over both of them and feels himself relax, Oikawa close to him. Iwaizumi feels like a good daddy- in more than one way- as sleep finally overtakes him.


End file.
